


Jack's dream

by nirinael



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael





	Jack's dream

FLASH  
He’s running away from same aggressive aliens.  
FLASH  
The inside of the TARDIS, light humming and soft lights of the control station.  
FLASH.  
Rose smile. Doctor laughs.  
FLASH.  
Mickey brings Rose her passport. He opened the TARDIS door and followed him in. Mickey and Rose hugged, he glanced at The Doctor.  
FLASH.  
“Buy me a drink first” says the Doctor. Oh Rassilion, he hated those situations, he always has to turned them into a joke, although he suspected that The Doctor might knew his weakness and keep teasing him about it.

He wanted to grab these big ears of his and pull him to himself and kiss the living shit out of him against the console, surrounded by the smell of this leather jacket. Damn. Thoughts like this were making his blood considering going south which was highly distracting. Oh Rassilion, he wanted to snog the Doctor to the floor. This fucking leather jacket, he has dreamed of it few times already. And that were inappropriate things he wanted to do to this jacket alone, NOT SPEAKING OF ITS OWNER. He definitely got a new fetish now.  
Jack was glad, that Rose was unaware what was going on in his mind it is hard (to explain) and apparently some parts below his belt too. He was glad that she didn’t knew because she wouldn’t let go and she’ll be teasing him to the end of his days, maybe longer but thanks to this state of things, he was the one that could tease her. It was obvious that she fancies the Doctor too.

Despite everything, he has set a target for himself- he will snog the Doctor anyway, somehow. Just one time, even if this will be the last thing he will do in his life.


End file.
